


Guess Whose Cumming to Dinner

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [12]
Category: Little Witch Academia, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Colonialism, Consensual Kink, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cuckolding, F/M, Family Abuse, Femdom, Gangbang, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Imperialism, Internalized racism, Interracial Relationship, Post-Imperial Invasion, Race Play, Race Traitor, Racial slurs, Racism, Racist Language, Sadism, White Male Asian Female, Willing Cuck, consensual cuck, femboy, implied slavery, ntr, sissy, trap, wmaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: Sucy's Mother finds out about her daughter's relationship and invites her and her boyfriend back to Earth and the Philippines. While Mrs. Manabavaran finds Mattie cute, the sissy femboy is not up to the task of carrying on the Manbavaran tradition with Sucy. Luckily this is not the first time this has happened in the family and she has a few tricks up her sleeve and a plan that she is sure both will love and Mattie is such a good boy he'll love it too. It gives his girlfriend the ultimate pleasure after all.
Relationships: Marito Manbavaran/His Right Hand, Mattie/Sucy Manbavaran, Sucy Manbavaran/a lot of white guys
Series: Expanded Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131380
Kudos: 45





	Guess Whose Cumming to Dinner

Mattie, Sucy, Lotte, and Akko sat down on their couch. The four roommates had decided to watch a movie that night. The girls and feminine boy sat under the blanket and watched the film Battleship Potemkin, which Mattie had picked out. The Cossacks were just about to march down the Odessa Steps when, suddenly, the holovision was blocked by an incoming call pop up. Sucy recognized the number as her mothers and immediately ordered her friends and boyfriend to get under the blanket.  
  
“Get under and don’t make any noise! It’s my mom!”

Once her friends were out of sight, Sucy pressed the answer button. Mattie peaked just a little bit, getting a small look at his girlfriend’s mother. Mrs. Manbavaran looked just like Sucy in a lot of her features. They shared the same hair color, skin color, and facial shape. The only difference was the body types. Sucy was skinny, with small breasts and a relatively small but round butt. Her mom, on the other hand, had an hourglass figure. Her boobs were massive and her ass was a pure badonkadonk! She wore a black ball gown with white frills that showed her massive cleavage. Her hairstyle was also different from her daughter’s. The MILF’s hair ended in numerous locks which flowed down her back and curled up like the tentacles of a rape squid. Her purple hair also covered both of her eyes, rather than one eye, which made Mattie confused as to how she could see. He internally wondered, would Sucy be this developed when she got older?

“Sucy, dear, it is so nice to finally talk to you. How is military life treating you?”

“It is treating me fine mother. Why did you call me? I haven’t seen you since we left the camp.”

“Oh can’t a mother check up on her daughter? I want to make sure she is doing alright in all matters be they emotional, developmental, or romantic.”

Sucy gulped, “Romantic? What are-”

“Yes romantic, I’ve heard that you found yourself a boyfriend in the Junior Officer Corps. Guess you take after me in that respect.”

The older woman smiled, recounting her own years of being Bleached by those American sailors she loved so much. 

“I simply have to meet him. Therefore, I am inviting you and your boyfriend to come home and have a meal with our family. I expect to meet you and him here within a week, love you!”

The MILF cut off the call right then and there, making Sucy sighed. Mattie, Lotte, and Akko sat up and uncovered themselves from the blanket.

“I guess we’re going to Manba Island.”, said Sucy as she stared at Mattie.

* * *

Sucy and Mattie silently waited in the imperial shuttle as it went through hyper space. Going to Earth was no easy task with it in another galaxy. He was lucky Sucy had been making friends in the right places with the Empire. Part of him wondering if she had done "other things" to get these favors. His downstairs friend twitched inside his cage at the thought at that. Before he could think further the shuttle suddenly lurched and the two were greeted to the hissing sound of the ramp lowering. Bright sunlight flowed into the shuttle making Sucy and Mattie cover their eyes as they adjusted. Opening again the two were impressed at the work that had gone into it. The Philippines were by no means a bad Asian country but it was a little poorer and rural compared to China or Japan. The Manila spaceport however looked just like the one they had entered on in Dubrillion back in the Imperial Galaxy. Granted it was the space port of the nation's capital. the two were curious on what the rest of the country looked like. They stepped carefully off their ship and past the terminals, Sucy had dusted off her old clothes she had worn when she met Akko and Mattie wore tan pants with a green short sleeve t-shirt.

Getting a better view of it the port did not even look like part of Earth, being a sterile white and with the familiar imperial stormtroopers guarded here and there. It was when they were outside that they would have to see how things were. After a click flash of their student/military IDs to the stormtrooper guards they were allowed to leave after their clearance check. Once outside and in the capital of Manila is where they could see things for how they were. Mattie had no idea what it was like beforehand so had to rely on Sucy's prior knowledge. The city was not unlike an American city like Philadelphia with a big urban center but with some impoverished neighborhoods in the outskirts of the city. However the air to her felt a little different. Perhaps it was due to the AT-ST. One of those "chicken walkers" patrolled by Mattie and Sucy as they had stepped outside the port. Paying them no head it kept walking on its way through the city as if it was normal, which all things considered it probably was.

Sucy whistled for a cab when a familiar land speeder taxi pulled up to them. The two were not sure what to expect but they guessed they would not be receiving that nostalgic trip they had planned as it seemed the Empire had moved fast with expanding the planet with tech from the main galaxy. The two got in and headed off, Sucy telling the cab driver where she wanted to go and what route to which he nodded. At first they found it strange but as they drove through the city they would see it was something of a new normal. The cab driver was white but as they were driving that seemed to be the the standard. Granted Manila probably had some tourists around the world and some stationed Americans there from before the Empire but there was simply no Filipino males. Everyone they saw walking in the city was either a white male or if there Filipino they were all female. The two of them were not the best students at their academy but they were able to put two and two together knowing what the Empire's laws were and the Emperor's views. The blonde femboy smirked while he caught his girlfriend's reflection in the mirror, her shark toothed smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Its a bit cleaner... don't you think?"

She asked Mattie, her voice filled with innuendo. Though he had never been in her country and he knew this he knew what she meant.

"Yeah the place seems really clean for a first impression for me."

The skyscrapers of Manila started to fade as they reached the outskirts. Truthfully Sucy told the cab driver to take them there as she wanted to see them for herself and what they would be like. The scene before her could not have been better in her eyes. They were gone. They were just gone. The slums on the outside of the city had vanished, in their place was seemingly an expansion to the city being built as well as Imperial military outposts and walker stations. Mattie had never seen this part of his girlfriend, even with how long they had been together. There was just something that about the way she smiled to smile, like there was something darker going on her mind. It made him shiver, in fear and also in pleasure. His girlfriend reminding him of the Emperor a bit which only turned on the feminine boy a bit more. The rest of the ride went on normally just passing through the Filipino country side and crossing over a portion of the ocean to Manba island itself. When they landed there, the speeder cab stopped. Telling them this was as far as he could take them. Sucy thanked him none the less and she and Mattie stepped out, the speeder driving away heading back to the main islands leaving the two on the outskirts of the town.

"Almost there."

Sucy stated neutrally, taking the view in of what Mattie assumed was her home town. He wondered what was going through her mind. While Manila was a modern city by their standards this town Mattie would later find out was unoriginally called Manba Town, seemed more like a tourist trap and location. It was not a busy city like they had just left but it also was not vacant or rural. Rather it seemed to be just the right mix of a medium sized town, though he was shocked to hear that Manba island never got any tourism, or nay visitors really. Mattie and Sucy walked through the town, unlike in Manila they could take in their surroundings personally of what life was like on their former homeworld under these new overlords. Like in this town the same strangeness continued, with white men being a sizable percentage of the population. Mattie could not even tell if they Americans, Europeans, or even Imperials from the other galaxy. The rest of the population were the native Flipinas, like in Manila there was lack of any Flipino males. Most went about their day like nothing was out of the ordinary but it was not rare to see the women doting on or fawning over some of the men, trying to show them something or leaning on their arm.

This seemed to make Mattie's Flip girlfriend smile even more, knowing the kind of kinks his girlfriend was into. His little prick twitched in the cage Sucy had got him again thinking about the state of his girlfriend's panties about now at seeing what had become of her hometown and nation. His growing erection got stronger and pushed against his cage when one of the men they passed by slapped Sucy right on the ass with a loud audible slap, making the Flip girl give a shapr gasp of air but then a blush to creep across her face. He swore she might have orgasmed when she exhaled again but did not know if he was imagining it. Mattie also was not left out as the same man pinched his own bubble butt making the femboy mimic his girlfriend. The man just said "Nice asses," before walking away leaving Mattie to wonder if the man even knew he was a boy or just did not care. That distraction aside Sucy grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him along through the town square. Another thing Mattie noticed is that while the men obviously gave he and Sucy attention especially that last one, the girls seemed to be avoiding them at all costs. Even avoiding eye contact. Something he could not brush off as mere coincidence.

"Sucy, there any reaso-"

"I'll explain later!"

She abruptly stopped him before he could question further. Whatever it was he did not care all too much so it could wait till later. The two went through the town emerging at the outskirts on the other side which lead to dense jungle.

"Well... we're almost there. Its just through here..."

She said again, Mattie trying to decipher the tone she was using. The Flip girl pushing into the jungle like it was nothing and not wanting to be left behind him following suite. Sucy and Mattie stepped carefully in the dense Filipino jungle. The duo walked along a dirt trail until they reached a rope bridge. The rope bridge extended across a river with dark waters, leading to an old looking Hacienda. The place looking like it was something straight out of a horror novel or cursed. Sucy took Mattie by the hand and guided him across, the pair holding hands all the way up the cobblestone path, being met by Mrs. Manbavaran at the front entrance to the estate. The older witch waving to them as they came into view.

“Welcome you two! I hope the trip wasn’t too taxing on you. Now, Sucy, tell me who this fine young man is.”

Sucy gave Mattie’s hand a quick tug to signal his attention. The boy cleared his throat, let go of his girlfriend’s hand, and walked up to the older woman with an outstretched right hand.

“Hello Misses Manbavaran, I am Matthew. It is good to-”

The boy was cut off when Mrs. Manbavaran hugged him, forcing his youthful face into her ample bosom.

“Oh aren’t you such a lamb! Don’t be so formal dearie, I’m your future mother-in-law after all. I hear you got by Mattie. Such a cute name for such a cute boy.”

Mattie blushed at both the woman’s behavior and her speech. Sucy’s mother let him go and smiled a devilish grin.

“Now get inside and settle down. Your sisters, cousin, and Grandma are waiting for you at the table. I’m sure they’ll be just as happy to meet Matthew as me.”

Mattie and Sucy entered one of the smaller houses of the estate. From the outside, it looked like a horse stable with bright white stucco walls and a red terracotta tile roof. Sucy opened the wooden door and let Mattie see the interior. The main feature of the room was the large wooden table in the center. The table was populated by a crowd of bodies, all of which had Sucy’s same skin tone and hair color. The commotion of the crowd redirected towards him as Mattie entered the house. Mattie took his seat next to the head of the table, with Sucy at his side. On the opposite side of the table sat Sucy’s twin sisters Sabi and Garie, along with their male cousin Marito. Next to Sucy was her Grandma Ramzan. Right in the center of these six seats, at the head of the table, was Mrs. Manbavaran.  
The table was full of many plates packed high with food. A lot of the food was pork based or rice based. It looked pretty good overall, and Sucy was genuinely happy to eat her family’s cooking once again.  
  
Sucy’s mother spoke, “So, Matthew, you and my daughter seem to be very close. Where do you two live? Not trying to complain since the Empire has help us out... in more ways then one. But I'd like to know what my daughter is up to and you as well."

He swore there was a blush on her face at that last part.

“We have a shared apartment on the planet Dubrillion. Ocean world, nice place. Most schooling of the Empire's youth goes on there.”

“Oh? That seems nice. How much does the Army pay you?”

“We get about 4500 credits per year. But, we don’t have to pay for much. It is basically all disposable income.”

“Interesting, I just want to make sure my Sucy is taken care of.”

Mattie smiled, “I understand, I’m sure you must make a lot more though at your job though. This estate is very nice, so I guess it was expensive.”

Mrs. Manbavaran shook her head, “Oh no dearie I don’t work. This hacienda has been in our family for centuries. It was established as a sugar plantation in the 1500s.”

“Do you still grow things here?”

“Not on a large scale. However, the children do help with the limited amount of things we do produce. A lot of our money comes from our potion business.”

"And other ventures, fufufufu."

Mattie swore he heard Ramzan Manbavaran mutter before asking his next question.

“Did Sucy learn her potion skills from you?”, Mattie said as Sucy pinched him.

“Oh yes, Sucy got a lot of things from me.”, Mrs. Manbavaran said with a smile.

Sabi and Garie shouted and redirected Mattie’s attention to them, “When did you meet Sucy?”, said Garie.

Mattie spoke to the twin girls, “Well, we met during Sucy’s stay in Europe.”

“Oh, you mean that time when we almost got killed by the, those... uhhh... what do you call em? Shitheads? Nig-?” 

Sabi with long pauses, trying to think of the right words to describe those cultists that attacked them at Luna Nova.

Mrs. Manbavaran slammed her hand on the table, “No swearing next to your sister’s fluf- boyfriend young lady!”

Mattie looked shocked by the sudden outburst. For a second, Mattie swore he could see a demonic looking white circle peak out from under her hair. And what was that about a fluf- something? It seemed like she caught herself and changed it. The older woman cleared her throat and spoke again.

“Sorry for the outburst Mattie dear. I love my little ones, but they can be quite the handful.”

After that event, the night continued without any more hiccups. Mattie enjoyed the food made by the Manbavaran family, until it was time for bed. Mattie and Sucy were led to the main house by Marito. He was different from the rest of the family. While everyone else on the estate had grey skin and pink hair, he had brown skin and black hair. Upon inquiry, Sucy explained that these features were only gifted to the females in the Manbavaran family. He was treated differently as well. The family considered all Filipino male family members as inferior, even before the Empire introduced the racial stacking system. Marito was basically a live-in servant on the Manbavaran Hacienda and was responsible for showing them to their bedroom and serving them during their stay at the Hacienda.

"Your room... sir."

The Asian male said while bowing towards the room though Mattie swore he spat out that last part bitterly. The room was one of the master guest bedrooms of the house. It had antique furniture, a commanding view of the courtyard, and very beautiful paintings covering the walls. The only problem was the heat of the house. Due to its age, it was uncooled and unheated. The humidity and heat caused discomfort for Mattie, who was not used to the Filipino summer. Sucy, who was used to the much colder climates at Luna Nova and Dubrillion, was also disturbed.

"Might as well slip into something... more comfortable."

Sucy said with a smirk, before going for the tie at the waist of her Luna Nova robes allowing them to fall to the floor. Mattie blushed heavily as he saw the petite but curvy body of his flip girlfriend in her gothic black lace panties and bra. 

"S-s-sucy are you sure you should be doing that?"

Sucy cocked her head in confusion then as if a sudden realization hit her put her first in her open palm.

"Oh right how could I forget. Forgive me Mattie I am so sorry."

She spun around quicker then either he or Marito could follow and jammed her fingers now put into bunny ears into Maritos eyes.

"Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

The Asian boy collapsed to the ground clutching his eyes which had just been poked.

"I can't believe I gave you that peep show. You deserve far worse pig, you're just lucky my boyfriend is here. He's rather sensitive to that stuff and I don't want to ruin his day."

Marito only whimpered, tears starting to form out of sadness, pain, or both Mattie could not say, and limped out of the room still clutching his eyes. Sucy had that shark toothed grin across her face not unlike the one she had earlier in the cab.

"Damn that felt good. Oh how I missed doing that."

"Missed?"

"Oh you know how are men are. Marito was great for uh... 'stress relief'"

The girl sadistically giggled though it only turned on Mattie a bit more. In the next room over hidden in shadow Miss Manbavaran smiled at her daughter enjoying herself at home again, before walking away. She had some potions to prepare for tonight and she best get to work on them for those two. On her way there she ran into Marito who was rapidly blinking, his adjusting and the pain fading.

"Finally I can see again!"

The boy cried happily at his vision returning even after the stab they just received from Sucy. No soon did he say that the vision of his aunt finally came into view and clarirty. The boy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth as if to scream but nothing came out. Without uttering another word she jabbed her own fingers into his eyes like her daughter had while giving him a look of disgust being her bangs.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie not again!"

Marito cried out once more, rolling on the ground in pain with both hands over his eyes. Miss Manbavaran chuckled while she went to her quarters.

* * *

"Wow they look so pretty~"

"I know blue really is his color~"

"G-g-g-girls are you sure its all right?"

Mattie asked nervously as Sabie and Garie looked over their handy work. After they had "gotten dressed" which was really Sucy stripping down to her panties and bra and strutting around the house to tease. Sabie and Garie, topless and similarly as loosely dressed as their sister on the bottom wanted to play with "sisies new sissy boy". Mattie only blushed at that and not like he could refuse them either. Currently that were giving Mattie a make over and had just finished a pedicure on him painting his nails a baby blue. Something that made the boy blush. He was still self conscious about his body but he loved the attention the girls were giving him and he liked the way their pedicure turned out.

"I think its cute, besides, you know who else likes this stuff."

Sucy whispered into Mattie's ears making the boy blush. On her comlink she showed a picture of his pedicure as well as a tab she had opened to the forums that supposedly let you send messages or pics of worship and devotion to the Emperor herself. Though she never admitted it as very little was known about the Emperor, it was a joke among the Empire that the Emperor probably had a thing for feet along with a plethora of other fetishes she was rumored to have. Mattie was extremely loyal and had a thing for her royal goddess and blushed heavily at the thought of her possibly seeing his own in such good condition thanks to the two lolis.

"Gringo faggot..."

Marito muttered under his breath as he passed them. Thinking they would not be able to hear him and could at least get one therapeutic snipe him. His family already treated him like shit for just being of the same race as them and being male and he had to deal with their fetish for gringos and whites but this was pushing it. He did not have much going for him but he at least took pleasure that he had a toned body in spite of the abuse and that he wasn't a faggot, hating all that fag shit matter of factly and he would be damned if had to treat Sucy's faggot boyfriend with respect. He could do it for those white men her mom brought home every now and again seeing their physique but this was too much. He tried to walk away, a slight smug smile going across his face thinking his sisters and the faggot did not hear him. It was when he tripped trying to leave the room that he was proven wrong.

"Hehehehe, got em."

Sabie sniggered as Marito tumbled down between the door way of the small family room they were in and one of the many halls. His feet and legs had been tangled up in some type of trip wire. He wondered if the little demons had set that up as soon as he stepped into the room or had pre-planned it and had just caught him at an inopportune time. He did not get enough time to contemplate this as the shadow of his cousin loomed over him. Marito visibly paled as his sister gave him that shark toothed grin, one he was all too familiar with and reminded him too much of his aunt and his long gone mom.

"I'm sorry Marito what was that you said? You said something about my boyfriend but we could not hear you."

She was toying with him, he could see it in that smile and those eyes. He did not get to reply back as the barefoot of his cousin suddenly was on his man sack with the word many being used loosely. He yelped in pain as he felt his grapes being crushed under the weight of her foot and body, the two lolis sniggering in the back ground and that gringo faggot bastard. He was probably getting turned on by this.

"Already crying Marito? Mattie can not only take this he likes it. Then again he is a much better toy then you."

"Then why don't you do this to him instead."

Marito shot back under his breathe, surprised he even dared to defy her. He was being ballsy today, something even Sucy noticed though perhaps that is why it was fitting she was crushing his nuts now.

"Oh I do, but its also my sworn duty as a female of the Manbavaran family to make sure our useless chink males know their place."

Sucy said as she applied more pressure to the round organ under her toes, making him screech in pain again. When he came too he realized a soft white and feminine foot was in front of his face. A bit later he realized it was the foot that faggot had got painted. Marito himself actually blushed a bit, since the sissy and his foot was actually so feminine he thought it was a girl's. Sadly he had no such luck and his cousin was now commanding him to lick his foot as an apology. Seeing no other choice Marito stuck out his tongue and lapped at the blue painted toes, before trying to suck on them. Though Mattie was obeying his girlfriend the actual act of a chink male disgusted him and on reflex, let lose a swift kick and buck of his foot. Slamming Marito's head into the ground and giving him a swift headache. As he tried to come too he could hear his cousin laughing in the back. Calling him a chink again.

Knowing it was just another part of his life Marito slunked off defeated. Not even giving a look behind him to his vile cousin and that white faggot she had brought to their island. He cursed the stars, the gods, fate, whatever it was that made him born to this family. "You call me a chink cousin but you are the same, can you not see it? Do you think sucking up to them just because you're a girl will make them like you?" He muttered to himself again. Not like she would care if he brought it up. For generations ever since the Philippines got colonized by white settlers the Manbavaran family had been race traitors and tried to cuddle up with whatever white occupying power was on the islands. He had no idea why either. Like self respect for themselves and their race was thrown out the window for horniness and their fetish for whites. While he was walking along the corridors again he overheard his aunt on the phone. An unusal thing as she usually never contacted the outside world.

"Mhm yes. I assure you he's cute, and my daughter is still a virgin. I can guarantee she is tight. Uh huh. Oh no thank you. I am sure it will be an excellent night for your boys, and my daughter, and the little toy she has."

She hung up the phone as she went to a book case in the back of the room, Pulling on out one of the many hidden passages in the Hacienda revealed itslef and the dark women crept into her dungeon, not before Marito caught a glimpse of the potion in her hand, green and glowing. He had no idea what was going on but given she was on the phone and she made reference to how "tight" his cousin was and that faggot did not seem to be part of the equation, he was in for a rude surprise. Its still not what he wanted but perhaps it would wipe that smug look off that arrogant prick's face?

* * *

While they slept, Mrs. Manbavaran snuck into the room. The women gliding gracefully like a shadow through the moonlit room. It seems everything was in place like she wanted too. Her daughter was in just her panties as usual when she was usually home and her boyfriend she used in the loosest of terms, was in a pair of shimapan blue and white striped panties. She giggled at how cute it was and she was sure the others would love it too. With her, she brought two vials of potion. By using the first potion, Sucy would have her inhibitions broken down to the point of extreme receptibility though she figured Sucy would have done this even without the potion but where is the fun in that? Mrs. Manbavaran’s second potion would initiate ovulation, causing her daughter to become extremely fertile. She was sure Sucy wouldn’t mind. Sucy was taught well, she had been attentive to all those years when her mother told her to love White Men exclusively. Now, all those years of conditioning was going to come to a head. Sucy was going to become the next Manbavaran to continue a family tradition which went all the way back to 1511. Sucy was going to be a White Man’s breeding bitch.

She had brought home a sissy yes, but that was not an issue. Other Manbavarans had done the same and who could blame them with how cute they are. They do make useful and good toys too and are usually good boys with knowing their place. Mrs. Manbavaran took out a syringe, extracted the first potion, and jabbed it into her daughter. Initially, Sucy felt the sting of the needle. Soon after, she felt the effect of the potion taking hold in her. Eyes shooting open groggily wondering what was going on before a warmth started to overtake her.

“Sshhh, honey, I know it must feel confusing. Don’t worry, the potion is going to make the rest of this process a whole lot easier. Why don’t you get on top of your boyfriend?

Mrs. Manbavaran took out the next potion and injected her daughter. After taking in the serum and the words of her mother, Sucy deliriously hopped on Mattie. The boy awoke to find his girlfriend straddling his hips, grinding down on his still caged cock.The sudden movement woke the boy up shocked to see his girlfriend in this sort of trance and state, not knowing what she was doing.  
  
“That’s a good girl Sucy, now to get that White cock inside you.”

Mattie blushed at what Mrs. Manbavaran was saying until he heard the next line, it was then he blushed harder and got even more turned on.

"Oh not your's Mattie sweetie. You're a nice boy and yours is *snigger* rather cute and all but its not fit for my daughter. You probably know that already seeing how she locked you up. I got some real men coming later but you two can get each other ready as we wait for them."

If he was not caged Mattie was sure his 5 incher would be hard as a diamond at that point. already it strained against his cage. Sucy her tore off her and Mattie’s underwear, after stripping them down to their bare skin removing the two articles of clothing, Sucy lined her own pussy up on Mattie’s mouth. Mattie, at this point, was now fully awake. He watched his girlfriend in a horny daze unseen since the first time she had dommed him at Luna Nova. She grinded on his face a bit more since he did what he was used to and stuck out his tongue. Tasting the salty penny flavor of his Asian girlfriend once again. Lapping up at her outer pussy lips. Sucy moaned in delight at being pleasured by Mattie, patting his head and telling him he is such a good boy. From behind her he could hear Mrs. Manbavaran talk. 

“My daughter is quite cute isn’t she? Her body is petite, even in her teens. She is covered by light skin and hair, to remind you of her internal softness. She is submissive, yet assertive, and can be explosively passionate. The summit of her femininity is her pussy. Her tight, youthful, Asian pussy is able to fulfill the desires of the neediest of men. It’s strength ensures that when you orgasm, the powerful muscular contractions will immediately draw your seed deep inside of her.”

He was wondering who she was talking to since Sucy had made it clear to him back at Luna Nova that he was her property and fit for licking pussy only. Something that was in line with the worship of the Galactic Emperor he had picked up who forbade 'sissies' from breeding to keep the race and genes pure. It was when his eyes started to adjust that he saw what she meant. There were a group of Stormtroopers at the other end of the bedroom, about three of them led by an Imperial Officer and there was one other man with the, thought Mattie could not tell if he was also in the Imperial army since he was not in a uniform like them. Though he did seem oddly familiar the more Mattie thought about it. The imperial officer kinda looked like himself albeit more manly and far older, about late 20 or early 30s but had hair shorter and slicked back like his used to be before he found ironically more freedom in the Empire and grew his out at the urging of Sucy and the other girls, but he had the same piercing blue eyes as him.

Mrs. Manbavaran turned back to him and Sucy bit her lip and continued to speak as Sucy thrusted on Mattie's face bringing her fish taco back into his view and his mind back to her and he lapped at the tight Asian pussy.

“I hope you are ready for what is about to happen Mattie. Her internal walls grip a member in a way no other type of girl is able to. She is in the middle of an intense heat, and is incredibly fertile. These men and their cum filled balls will inject their hot virile cream deep inside her, stuffing the powerful White sperm deep inside her womb. That seed will take root inside of her, gifting her with a beautiful White baby. Isn’t that right Sucy?”

“Yes mommy~! I just want a White baby so bad! You men better fucking cum deep inside my tight, little brown fuck machine pussy!”

The woman laughed at her daughter's unabashed sluttiness.

"You won't feel left out Mattie. While her pussy is not for you or that itty bitty clitty you won't be regulated to just watching. You play an important role in this too. There's far too many men here for my daughter to tend to alone. She needs some help."

The Stormtroopers had now approached the couple on their bed, still dressed in the same white armored uniform Mattie and Sucy were used to but with their dicks poking out from the pants which had been pulled down. The cocks were in no small size as a nice 7 inches. Sucy's eyes sparkled in amazement but she was not the only one. Mattie's inner faggot slut also awakened at seeing the men before him, their big cocks, how they would feel in his mouth and even inside him, and most of all how they would feel in his girlfriend. It turned him on. Surprising both Mattie was the first to act. Wrapping his mouth against the cock of the one trooper who moaned in pleasure. Mrs. Manbavaran was even more surprised when he started to put the cock deeper in his mouth, starting to deep throat it.

"Oh my!~"

"Impressed mom? This little slut had been practicing back on Dubrillion with some dildos, he's able to take at least seven inches."

Sucy's mom was caught off guard for once, blushing at how the femboy was taking the dick so well.

"Yeah but its you who we are interested in."

The second Stormtrooper said grabbing Sucy by the back of her head and slamming her face and mouth into his cock. The Flip girl moaned in surprise then in pleasure as she started to wrap her tongue around his cock and start sucking to. She was right next to Mattie who was able to get a good view of his girlfriend sucking on the white cock of one of the boy's in white. The sight admittedly turning him on, seeing his girlfriend get a face fucking from a real cock while he was 'forced' to suck one too. He kept bobbing up and down the cock he had his mouth around while Sucy did so as well, making both of the men they were pleasing groan in pleasure again.

"Now don't get greedy boys. There's enough of them there for everyone."

Mrs. Manbavaran said from the corner. Mattie noticed that she had a pair of black lace thong panties around her leg and had a hand up her nightgown. The boy was given a view of the mature pussy of his girlfriend's mother. Her fingers going in and out of the slick folds with a little bit of bush around it. His attention was drawn away when he heard his girlfriend moan to his right again. Looking over the other Stormtrooper had taken aim at Sucy's puckered backdoor. Sucy now lying on her back, feet raised to allow him better access, still sucking off the same stormtrooper as before but now was sucking on his balls like a lolipop. With a thrust he sent it into her little hole making her moan in pleasure again as it went into her poopchute and the main started thrusting. Sucy's eyes rolled back in pleasure as she felt the thickness fill her up in the back end.

Not to be outdone the other man and the only one not in uniform had gotten above her as well but his dick was aimed at her virgin pussy. Mattie could tell what was going to happen and honestly he was throbbing in his cage at this point. He loved Sucy and always wanted to please her, he was happy he was a bit of a masochist to please the sadistic urges of his girlfriend. He always wanted to pleasure her right and while daily sessions of eating her out and basically being her living pussy cleaner and masturbation device was enough he wanted her to experience true pleasure. He wanted to get a true man for his girlfriend with a big white dick she deserved and possibly to also fuck him afterward, so seeing this man aim his bitch breaker and tease it at her pussy while he watched was like a dream come true.

"My daughter's told me all about you Mattie. You're a really sweet boy and so nice and respectful to women. Sucy talks about you all the time. You're almost basically like one of the girls. Of course girls alone are not enough to satisfy most women as they long for thick cocks too. But girl friends can also help each other out, especially with pleasing and fluffing a man for their friend. I think you know what you need to do dear."

Mattie listened to Mrs. Manbavaran as if in a hypnotic trance, but if he was under one or not he could not tell though he felt it would not make a difference. He always wanted to do it anyway. Popping the dick out of his mouth, he turned around to his girlfriend who was hot dogging the man's dick in her pussy lips. Mattie extended his tongue and started licking. Both at the dude's dick and at the pussy lips of his girlfriend. Sucy smiled in ecstasy and sadistic glee as she saw her cute boyfriend prepare her for a real man's cocks. She extended her own hand and patted him on the head telling him he's "Such a good boy." The phrase making him gush with happiness as he continued to lick at her pussy and the man's dick.

"What a good sissy. While us Manbavarans usually pick from the best of the genetic stock its not unheard for some of us to prefer the company of girls or even fall for a sissy or femboy such as yourself. But even in those cases we always find a way to find men of certain "stock and qualities" to continue our line. We still love the girls or sissies that enter into our family but it seems they also understand their place rather fortunately. I am so glad you are the same Mattie and seeing that little cage, it seems you agree!"

The word's from Mrs. Manbavaran only turned him on further as he continued to lap at his girlfriend's pussy.

"She's still a virgin you know. She told me she only teased Imperial officers and troopers back on Dubrillion. She longed for them inside her but she was saving herself for this moment and she wanted to share it with you. You are both so good for waiting. Are you ready Mattie? You're girlfriend's virgin snatch is going to be bred by a real cock."

Mattie did not have time to react as the man he was fluffing shoved his dick right into Sucy, getting a loud gasp from her. She hugged him tight as he penetrated her hymen and the initial bleeding started. She fought back tears but the comforting of the man and Mattie made her feel better. The man starting to thrust again to make her feel pleasure. The sight of the words from his possible mother-in-law and seeing his girlfriend's cherry pop drove Mattie over the edge as he sissygasmed in his cage. The useless spermies dribbling out of the cage. He went back to lapping at the dick currently penetrating his girlfriend and her pussy, lapping at the blood left by hymen. It tasted salty and metallic but it turned him on to share this intimate moment with her and he felt like he was taking her pain away.

The other stormtrooper had returned and started to pump into Sucy's mouth again, filling up all three of her holes. Mattie was not left out as he got tapped on the head by the other stormtrooper and he could feel that Imperial officer from before grope his cheeks from behind. He blushed as he felt them being pulled apart showing his own puckered hole and boipussi.

"Have no fear boy. You are in good hands. No women has ever said she had a bad time with Saxon"

The now named officer whispered to him as he began to lick at his bussy, prepping and lubing it. Mattie blushed and took the dick of the stormtrooper in his mouth again. He gave another look to his girlfriend who was having the time of her life being mating pressed by the white chad next to him. Moaning in pleasure every time he dug into her. Mattie would feel something similar this time around as he felt the tip of Saxon's imperial meat poke is hole. At first testing the fleshy entranced before sliding in rather nice up the faggot's butt. Mattie now moaned in pleasure as the thick white meat entered him, filling up his anal cavity. The very tip of Saxon's prick pocking against Mattie's prostate that Sucy jokingly called his sissy button. At hearing the boy moan in pleasure Saxon pleased then started to thrust harder, grabbing the boy by the shoulders to use him to vault himself further into the sissy. The stormtrooper even got in on this take his head and roughly bobbing it up and down on his length.

"Feel nice you little fag? This is my first time in a boy but fuck you're tight. Tighter then a pussy in fact."

Saxon stated from behind as he continued to ride Mattie, slamming into him over and over again. Over to his right he heard his girlfriend moan in pleasure before she rose a few octaves before screaming like a banshee. To all in the room it was clear what was happening but Sucy wanted to state it anyway.

"I-I-I'm c-c-"

She never got to finish as her eyes rolled back in her head as she orgasmed, curling her toes. The man plowing her also did the same unleashing his thick white seed inside her Asian womb. Mattie watched his girlfriend take his load as he himself got fucked from both ends like the sissy fag he was and loved every bit of it. It had been long since he had a good fucking as well. The man pulled out of Sucy, his cum still dripping from her snatch like a creampie but he was not done still. He looked over at Mattie lust still in his eyes.

"Say Saxon, mind if I have a piece of that?"

He asked. To Mattie's surprised Saxon the once governor of Mandalore and feared man in the Empire relented, without so much of a fight. He even seemed jovial about it.

"Damn, blue balled again. But it can't be helped I guess."

Saxon removed himself from Mattie who whimpered at the sudden release and not being filled up. The other stormtrooper pulled out from his mouth as well. The man did not actually move to Mattie though, instead commanding him to put his face in his girlfriend's snatch. Mattie did as he told, once again having his face in the muff of his flip girlfriend like he had done many times before though this time there was that salty penny and an addition of a bleach smell from the copious amounts of cum leaking from it.

"You see this sissy. This is what a real man's spunk is like. I want you to eat it like the little bitch you are as I mount you like I did your girlfriend here."

Mattie shuddered at the words. He did not mind one bit and would have eaten her out anyway. He began lapping up in earnest at her pussy, the cum creating a new texture he loved as he started to scoop out the gooey mess with his tongue. It tasted salty but it was a taste he loved more then anything. As he lapped up busily the man behind him shoved himself into his sissy hole without hesitation making the boy moan in pleasure again. It continued like that with the man mounting Mattie and thrusting into his prostate as he continued to swirl his tongue inside the folds of his girlfriend, lapping up any cream he could find as she murmured in pleasure. With one big thrust Mattie was sent over the edge as he sissygasmed again, the spermies once again dribbling out pathetically and forming a watery mushy pile on the bed. At the same time Saxon and the Stormtroopers around him had been stroking their own dicks and had climaxed, creating a bukkake covering both Sucy and Mattie. The man behind him also finished, dropping his load into Mattie marking him as a bitch just as he had done to Sucy. Mrs. Manbavaran smiled. Not only did she continue her family tradition and made sure her daughter had an heir. It was likely these men would still not be satisfied. She would be more then welcoming to join them in for round two. 

That aside she was sure she had clawed her way well into the Empire's nobility. The god damn Emperor herself contacted her and not only sent one of the best looking studs the Imperial military had to offer but the prime minister the second most powerful man of the Empire behind only the Emperor herself. She owed that not to her daughter but that little sissy she had picked up. His almost creepy obsession with the Emperor was not lost on her who had picked it up in the force but she found it amusing. He did not know it but she was watching over him, and had set this little game for him and her daughter. Either way the fool's of this island and this nation would rue when they outcasted and exiled her family for being witches on their own island. The Manbavaran hardly left their Hacienda but that would change soon and Mrs. Manbavaran could not wait for all the white men she would see in her journey outside and all the daughters of the families who had spited her family in the past. They would all be getting a visit.

* * *

  
Marito's hand was shaking. He looked at it again. His right hand. It was covered in pathetic spunk. Genetic waste of jizz as his aunt and cousin would call it. Looking at his shame on his hand he did not know what compelled him but he lapped it up pathetically, eating his own jizz. He had come to spy on and watch that sissy fag get cucked and well he could not deny that happened it still infuriated him. While he was cucked it hardly unpleasurable nor did that faggot suffer. In fact he seemed to enjoy being bred alongside his cousin. Marito was not even allowed to watch these events which as sick as it was he longed for for any kind of sexual release. He only got this since both Sucy and his aunt were occupied with the activity himself and he found himself getting turned on. By these men whom he hated fucking his bloodline. These men who gave him no more then a second thought and thought he may as well be a bug. The scary part is it turned him on.

"FOUND YOU!"

Marito nearly jumped out of his skin and he swore his heart stopped. He beat his chest a few times to make sure it was working. Coming to he saw his two younger cousins Sabie and Garie, smiling at him with those shark teeth familiar to the females of his family he hated so much. 

"You were watching Mommy and sissy during their special playtime with sissies girly boy toy and those men mommy wanted to play with weren't you!?"

"Hehehehe we won't tell, as long as you do as we say."

He gritted his teeth and cursed. They had no proof but it would not matter since it was their word. He was just thankful the two demons were not smart enough they could frame him for anything.

"W-what do you want me to do?"

The two demons smiled and in the most innocent way two young girls are capable of said.

"We want to play chink hunters tomorrow! Its a game Sucy told us about in the Empire. You're the chink obviously!"

Marito wanted to cry. Not only due to this game but just hearing them say that, them not knowing what those words meant. These people these Imperials. They were worse then anything the witch world had to offer or any other past human government on this Earth. They were monsters in human form and he had no idea how far they had this world wrapped around their little fingers. He shuddered. Asians were supposedly the non-white race treated the best. He had no idea how others were treated.


End file.
